L'Ange et le Diable amoureux
by Isabella1309
Summary: Moi Isabella Swan, Bella. J'ai crus que j'allais mourir, mais c'est là que j'aperçue l'Ange et ... POV Bella Lemon E/B All Human Je sais pas très bon aperçue mais bon vener lire SVP
1. Chapitre 1: Rencontre

Chapitre 1 : L'Ange et le Diable

Il était 11h, heure d'aller au Nightlove où je travaillais, moi, Isabella Swan, Bella depuis peu pour pouvoir m'acheter un appartement ainsi que des meubles. J'étais en procédure de divorce avec Jacob et ce n'étais pas la peine d'espérer récupérer quelques meubles au autre. Je voulais divorcer car Jacob me battait au moindre regard jeté à un autre homme même quelque seconde étais difficilement supporté de sa part. Cela faisait pas mal de temps que j'étais marié à Jacob je n'avais pas protesté avant car j'avais horriblement peur de lui, je le faisais car je ne supportais plus le moindre de ses contacte il me dégoutais je le haïssais du plus profond de mon être et il voulait de plus en plus me « baiser » on ne pourrait pas appeler cela de l'amour car à chaque faut pas il me violentait et cela se finissait toujours comme ça malgré mes protestation et il devenait de plus en plus exigeant face au regard que je portais au autre et à lui. Plus je refusais pus il me faisait se dont j'avais le plus horreur. Me frapper ou me baiser alors cela devenais de pire en pire j'avais affronté ma peur et avais demandé le divorce. Le soir j'avais souffert. Donc j'allais à mon deuxième travail, danseuse au Nightlove je faisais aussi des shows privé à contre cœur et ce soir j'en avais justement un. Jacob n'était pas accourent de se travail, heureusement sinon j'aurais été morte.

Je me rendais donc au Nightlove et demandais à Mike (le patron du Nightlove) qui était mon client pour le show. Il me montra un homme, non un vrais dieu, me dis qu'il se nommait Edward Cullen, je lui dis :

« Mike, tu te fous de moi ? » Depuis quand les hommes comme lui venais voir des danseuses ? Une fille croisée dans la rue pouvait littéralement le vénérer.

Non et il ne veut que toi !

Pourquoi ? demandais-je surprise.

Je ne sais pas moi ! Va lui faire son show et tu pourras rentrer cher toi !

Ok.

J'allais saluer l'Apollon aux yeux, émeraudes et lui dis de me suivre dans la salle privé. La musique de Greg Parys – One man One night commença ainsi que je commençais à faire mon show tendit que je vis ses yeux devenir noir de désir à l'image des miens je présumais.

Alors moi qui ne l'avais jamais fais la seule fille sérieuse de se club commençai à le chauffé sérieusement le laissant me toucher, ce qui étais normalement interdis mais que les autres filles faisais souvent à par moi, je posai même ses mains sur mon corps. Mis mes mains sur sa chemise prête à l'enlever, cherchais un regard d'invitation que je trouvai immédiatement, enlevais sa chemise puis son tee-shirt déboutonnais ma chemise tous en dansant. Il fit glisser ma chemise et ma jupe au sol. Je me retrouvais en sous-vêtement devant un inconnu ce qui bizarrement ne me dérangea pas du tout.

Il me détailla mais pas de façon gênante. Edward était doux et juste appréciateur. Je déboutonnais son pantalon et lui enlevais à une vitesse fulgurante ainsi que son boxer, il fit de même avec mon soutien-gorge et mon string. Me caressa tout le corps s'attardant sur ma poitrine et mon intimité tandis que je lui faisais de même. Une fois nos caresses faites et le désir devenu incontrôlable, il me pénétra et commença des va et vient lent je lui demandais d'aller plus vite entre deux gémissement de plaisir que nous étouffions en nous embrassant langoureusement. J'étais au septième ciel et vint en lui en même temps que lui vint en moi. Nous nous rhabillâmes.

Après mettre recoiffé du mieux que je pus, je sortis lui me suivant de près et il partit tandis que j'allais voire Mike pour savoir si j'étais toujours censé partir maintenant il me dit que oui. Sur le chemin du retour je ne pus que penser à se que j'avais fais, non que je regrette ! Ce n'étais pas mon genre de tromper Jacob malgré que je ne l'aime pas et que je sache depuis bien longtemps que lui me trompais sans pour autant avoir l'intention de me quitter je ne doutais pas que je n'étais là que pour la déco pour être montré et lui donné bonne image. Arrivé à la maison, j'étais contente mais je fus vite rattrapé par la peur en entendant Jacob rentré à la maison.

Le lendemain j'allais à l'agence immobilière où je travaillais prenais les papiers avec les noms et adresse des maisons à faire visité ce matin. Je m'apprêtais à aller derrière le comptoir quand une voix qui m'étais plus familière qu'elle n'aurait du l'être, me dit :

« Bonjour. » Edward. Je sursautais et lâchais mes papiers qui s'étalèrent au sol. Je restais figée non pas de surprise de ne pas l'avoir vu mais plutôt de ne pas m'être attendu à le voir.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faite là ? »

« Bien merci et vous ? » Dit-il haussant un sourcil et un sourire en coin magnifique.

« Bonjour, comment aller vous ? » Dis-je en commençant à ramasser les papiers au sol. Lorsqu'il vint m'aider à les ramasser, sa main frôla la mienne et je me sentis défaillir.

« C'est mieux dans l'ordre, non ? »

« Alors, que faite vous là ? »

« On est impatiente ? » Je lui lançais un regard d'exaspération. « Très bien je suis venu visiter un hôtel. Je gère des hôtels. »

Je regardais mes feuille et vis que c'était vrais alors je décidais que nous y allions à pied. Nous marchions vers l'hôtel quand soudain.

« TOI ! LUI ! VOUS DEUX ! C'EST POUR LUI QUE TU VEUX DIVORCER ! » Cria Jacob.

« Jacob c'est un nouveau client. » Répondis-je d'une petite vois embarrassé.

« Oh ! Bonjour, Jacob Black, le futur ex-mari. »

« Edward Cullen, le client que vous avez prit pour l'amant de votre future ex-femme. »

Jacob ne savais pas à qu'elle point se que disais Edward était faux, il avait bien été mon amant. Mais pour une seule nuit malheureusement !

_Bella ! Me prévint la Bella raisonnable._

_Ok ! Ok ! _

Une fois Jacob partit Edward me dit :

« Je ne vous aurais pas crus marié ! »

« En procédure de divorce ça compte ? »

Pendant le reste du trajet nous parlâmes de nos vie de se que nous aimions au non.

J'omettais tous de même les raison de mon divorce et se que je subissais tout les soirs. Enfin presque car hier il n'avait rien eu à me reprocher dieu merci !

* * *

><p>Je sais c'est un chapitre très court pour un début !<p>

Mais je voudrais savoir si j'écris pas trop mal et si cela pourrais vous plaire !

Merci ! laisser des Rewiew


	2. Note

Bonjour à tous :)

Et non désoler ce n'est pas un chapitre :/

Il faut que je vous prévienne de quelque chose de très important ! Je suis la meilleure amie de Isabella1309 c'est avec qu'elle j'ai fait cette fiction et comme nous ne somme pas dans le même lycée et qu'on ne ce voit plus beaucoup, elle a décider d'arrêter sa fiction (pas manque de temps) mais comme moi j'ai toujours voulu en écrire une et que celle-là me tennais a coeur j'ai décider avec l'accord de Isabella1309 de reprendre cette fiction.

Bonne journée chers lecteurs/lectrices :)


	3. Chapter 2: Un heureux dérapage

Chapitre 2 : Un heureux dérapage

Arriver à l'hôtel je lui fis visiter le hall. Je voyais bien dans les regards des jeunes femmes que M. Cullen (sa fait plus professionnel) ne l'es laissaient pas indifférentes.

Nous prime ensuite l'ascenseur pour que je lui fasse visiter les chambres. Nous entrâmes dans la première chambre.

- M. Cullen, voici une première catégorie de chambre, qui ce nomme « la chambre familial »

- Hein, hein … . Me fixant sans même un regard pour la chambre.

Je senti que je commençais à ressembler à une tomate, face a l'insistance de son regard sur moi.

Afin qu'il ne remarque pas mon trouble je baissai la tête et sortis précipitamment de la chambre pour passer la suivante.

- Et donc M. Cullen voici ….

-Arrête de m'appeler M. Cullen, tu sais très bien quel est mon prénom. Dit-il avec un sourire en coin qui me fit fondre.

- Très bien ! Puisque cette chambre n'a pas l'aire de vous intéressé plus que la précédente nous allons passez à la suivante M. CULLEN !

- Ce n'est pas que les chambres que nous visitons ne m'intéressent pas mais … Tu es bien plus intéressante.

Ignorant ses paroles je sortis et allais dans la plus grande suite de l'hôtel, suivis de très près par Edward.

-Voici la plus grande suite de l'hôtel qui ce nomme « la suite lune de miel ».

-Cette suite m'a l'aire bien surtout en ta présence. Me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, je voulus me retourner et sortir de la chambre quand un bras musclé m'en empêcha et me plaqua contre la porte. Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'il ce passait quand soudain je sentis de douce et chaudes lèvres ce poser sur les miennes que j'avais déjà eu le loisir de goûter. Ce baiser n'était pas violant au départ mais petit à petit il commençait à être plus fiévreux et je décidais de me laisser aller. Quand je sentis sa langue caresser mes lèvres pour passer le barrage de mes dents j'ouvris immédiatement la bouche. J'enroulais sa nuque de mes bras et sa taille de mes jambes quand il me souleva sans cesser ce baiser et toujours collé contre la porte. Par manque d'air, malheureusement, ses lèvres se détachèrent des miennes pour glisser jusqu'à mon cou. Pendant qu'il mordillait, suçais et embrassais mon cou, j'entrepris de défaire bouton par bouton sa chemise. Je passais ensuite à son pantalon mais il m'arrêta et me remit debout. Surprise, je ne bougeais plus. Il remarqua mon désarroi, s'approcha lentement de moi, me pris dans c'est bras comme une jeune marié.

-Tu n'as pas eu trop peur Mme. Black ?

-Isabella !

-Pardon ? Dit-il dans l'incompréhension.

-Je m'appelle Isabella et non je n'ai pas eu peur idiot. Souris-je.

-Idiot ? Avec un aire de défit dans les yeux qui me fis frissonner d'anticipation.

A la suite de ses mots il me jeta sur le lit, vint sur moi m'embrassant passionnément je caressai sont beau torse blanc et musclé, il enleva ma veste et la lança a travers la suite puis ouvrit ma chemise avec empressement arrachant des boutons au passage, je me retrouvais maintenant en soutien-gorge devant le regard appréciateur d'Edward. Il défit ensuite la fermeture de ma jupe.

-Je crois que j'aime bien cet idiot.

-Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de toi Isabella !

Normalement, Je n'aimais pas qu'on prononce mon prénom en entier mais dans la bouche d'Edward et à ce moment précis c'était tellement érotique que des papillons dansèrent dans mon bas ventre.

Tous en nous embrassant je défis avec précaution sa ceinture et baissai son pantalon. Nous étions tous les deux en sous vêtements. Et je pus voir avec joie l'effet que j'avais sur lui. Je passais mes doigts sous l'élastique de son boxer en le regardant dans les yeux pour avoir son approbation. Il me fit un grand sourire. Tous en le regardant toujours dans les yeux je me mis à genoux devant lui et fit glisser tout doucement sont boxer. Je fus sous le choque en découvrant sont énorme pénis fièrement dressé pour moi. Pour lui faire payer la peur qu'il ma fait juste avant je commençais par embrasser l'une de ses chevilles, l'intérieur d'un de ses genoux, cuisse et sa hanche sans toucher son sexe.

-Je t'en pris, prends moi dans ta bouche Isabella ! Me regardant avec ces yeux noirs de désir.

-Impatient M. Cullen à ce que je vois. Dis-je de ma voix la plus sexy possible.

Je commençais par poser un délicat baiser sur sont gland puis le léchant. Ce qui lui provoqua un gémissement de plaisir et de frustration. Donc je décidais d'accéder à sa demande. Je le fis rentrer centimètres par centimètres dans ma bouche mais comme je le craignais sont pénis est trop grand pour rentrer entièrement dans ma bouche. Je commençais de lent vas-et-viens et avec ma main je branlais ses boules et la partie de son sexe que je ne pouvais pas rentrer dans ma bouche.

-Plus vite, plus vite ma belle. Demanda-t-il alors que j'accélérais aidé de sa main qu'il avait posé dans mes cheveux.

Alors que je sentais qu'il allait venir, il me releva et me retourna pour qu'il ce trouve au dessus de moi. Il passa ses mains derrière mon dos et dégrafa mon soutien-gorge. Dés que mes seins furent a sa vu un sourire en coin apparu sur son visage et il fonça sur mon sein droit le suçant, le mordant alors qu'avec sa main il s'occupait de mon sien gauche il le pinçait ce qui me provoqua des gémissements. Après avoir fini de titiller mon droit avec sa bouche il passa à mon gauche et me fit la même belle torture. Il continua sa descende vers mon ventre puis mes hanches. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir mon string s'envoler rejoindre le reste de nos vêtements que Edward me pénétra sans ménagement de deux doigts. J'eu un cri de surprise qu'Edward étouffa par ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il commença de lent très lent vas-et-viens, qui étaient beaucoup trop lent à mon goût.

-Plus vite … Oui encore plus vite … Ed..ward ! Criai-je quand un premier orgasme me traversa.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'avais fermé les yeux. Quand je les ouvris, je vis la scène la plus érotique de toute ma vie. Edward était entrain de ce sucé ses doigts avec un magnifique sourire sur le visage.

-Tu as un goût divinement bon ma belle.

Alors qu'il remontait vers moi comme un félin, il m'embrassa avec violence et me pénétra spontanément. Sous le coup de la surprise je me mis à crier de toute ma force. Le temps que je m'habitue à sa grosseur il resta immobile quelques instants et commença de petits vas-et-viens mais il n'était pas assez rapide pour moi.

-Plus vite … Plus fort … Edward.

-Comme… ça ? Me demanda-t-il entre deux coups de rein puissant.

-Ouiiiiiiii … continu … encore.

Je sentais que j'étais proche et lui aussi.

-Isabella, je suis … proche, jouie… pour moi. Vas-y.

J'étais frappé par un second orgasme fulgurant quelques secondes plus tard hurlant le prénom de mon bel amant. Edward arriva en plusieurs jets au fond de moi, la seconde d'après. Je commençais à retrouver une respiration a peu près normale.

-Waouh ! Dit-il alors qu'il retrouvait une respiration un peu près normale

-J'ai pas de mots.

-Oh merde ! En ce tapent sur le front

-Quoi ? Qu'ce qu'il y a ? Ne comprennent pas ce qu'il y avait !

-J'ai complètement oublié de mettre un préservatif !

-C'est pas grave, ne t'en fais pas je prends la pilule et je ne suis pas malade, à moins que toi… ?

-Non, c'est bon.

-Alors il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Dis-je heureuse.

Après un long silence je décidais d'aller prendre une bonne douche dans la salle de bain de la suite. J'espérais qu'Edward me rejoigne secrètement sous la douche. Des coups à la porte me firent sortir de ma transe. Je sortis de la douche et m'enroulai dans une serviette et sortit de la salle de bain. Et fut terrorisé en reconnaissant la voix de la personne derrière la porte.

-BELLA, JE SAIS QUE TU ES LA AVEC CE CONNARD. ALORS SORT D'ICI TOUTE SUITE SINON JE DEFONCE CETTE PORTE.

Je me retournais vers Edward qui me tendait mes vêtements. C'est à ce moment la que je remarquais qu'il c'était habillé.

-BELLA, TU SAIS TRES BIEN QUE JE SUIS CAPABLE DE LA DEFONCER CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE. NE M'OBLIGE PAS A LE FAIRE.

Je m'habillais à la hâte et me cachais dans un coin de la chambre.

-Je veux que tu reste là. Je vais aller ouvrir. Il m'embrassa une dernière fois sur le front avant de ce dirigé vers la porte.

Il se retourna vers moi pour je suppose vérifier que de la ou j'étais Jacob ne pourrais pas me voir. Tous ce passèrent très vite en suite.

-Elle est où ? L'agressa directement mon futur ex-mari

-Je ne vois pas de qui vous voulez parler. Je suis tout seul ici. Mentit Edward.

- Arrêter de me prendre pour un con je sais très bien qu'elle est là. Je vous ai suivis tout à l'heure. BELLA JE SAIS QUE TU ES LA SORT D'OU TU TE CACHE.

- Mais arrêtez de crier comme ça vous aller alarmer tout l'hôtel et je vous répète que je suis tout seul.

Et là tout dérapa. Je me mis à crier quand Jacob enfonça sont poing dans le s'y beau visage d'Edward. Je sortis de ma cachette en courant pour aller voir si Edward allais bien mais manque de bol Jacob me rattrapa.

-Je savais bien que tu étais là sale trainée. J'avais raison tout à l'heure, c'est au cause de lui que tu à demandé le divorce.

-J'ai demandé le divorce bien avant que je rencontre Edward.

-Tient maintenant on appelle les clients par leurs prénoms ?

-Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre Jacob. Je prononçais son prénom avec un air de dégout dans la voix. Il dû le remarquer car il me frappa a m'en faire tomber par terre.

-SALOPE. Tu vas payer pour m'avoir parlé sur ce ton.

Jacob me lâcha pour s'occuper d'Edward. Il le prit par les pieds et le traina jusqu'au couloir hors de la suite. Il revient vers moi en fermant la porte à clé. Toujours sur les fesses par terre il me tira pas le bras pour me relever et me jeta sur le lit. J'avais beau hurler personnes ne pouvais me venir en aide. Il plaqua violement sont affreuse bouche sur la mienne et me caressa les cuisses sous ma jupe je luttais pour l'enlever de moi, mais il était beaucoup plus fort et plus lourd que moi alors au bout de quelles tentatives qui on toutes échoué je décidais de me laisser faire. Plus vite ce sera fait et plus vite je serais libérer.

-Tu as été très méchante Isabella d'avoir couché avec ce crétin ! Alors je vais te le faire payer. Je n'aimais vraiment pas qu'on m'appelle Isabella mais quand c'était lui qui le disais j'avais envie de vomir alors qu'avec Edward c'était plus qu'érotique, je suis sûr que j'aurais eu un orgasme rien quand l'entendant prononcer mon prénom mais la non.

Il me retira ma jupe et mon string en même temps suivis de ma chemise et de mon soutien-gorge. Je n'avais pas remis ma veste. Ce que j'avais aimée tout a l'heure avec Edward je le détestais avec Jacob. Il ne me suçait pas les tétions mes me les gobais. Et sans m'avertir il me pénétra fortement.

-Tu aime mon amour hein ? Je ne pouvais pas répondre tellement j'avais mal.- Dit que tu aime. Aller dit-le ! Je ne répondis toujours pas alors il me frappa jusqu'à ce que je dise ce qu'il voulait entendre.

-Oui j'aime. Miaulai-je les larmes aux yeux.

-Mon cœur je vais venir. Allez jouie pour moi.

Vu que je n'avais pas de plaisir et que j'avais horriblement mal je simulais.

-Jacobbbbb !

-BELLLLLLLAAAAAAA !

A bout de force Jacob me tomba de tout son poids sur moi. J'avais mal, tellement mal.

-Aller on rentre à la maison. Me dit-il alors que je pleurais toujours.- Pourquoi tu pleure ? Tu n'as pas aimé ? Ou t'aurais-je fait mal ? En me lançant un regarde de méfiance.

-Non ce sont des larmes de joie. Menti-je de peur qu'il ne me frappe encore une fois

Des coups tapèrent à la porte, j'espérais que ce soit Edward qui vienne me sauver de ce cauchemar.

-OUVREZ LA PORTE S'IL VOUS PLAIT. NOUS SOMMES LES VIGILES DE L'HOTEL.

Jacob ce rhabillai rapidement pour aller ouvrir et j'en fis de même.

-Bonjour messieurs que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda Jacob comme de rien ne c'était passer.

-Bonjour nous sommes les vigiles de l'hôtel, cet homme est venu nous voir pour nous dire qu'une jeune femme ce fessais agresser pas son mari dans cette suite.

-Isabella ! Tu n'as rien ? Me demandais Edward avec de l'inquiétude dans les yeux.

Je regardais rapidement Jacob pour voir dans c'est yeux de la colère, il me tuerait si je ne le défendais pas.

-Je ne vous connais pas ! Et je ne m'appelle pas Isabella mais Bella et je ne me faisais pas agresser pas mon tendre époux, nous …..

-Mais …

- Tout cela est un mal entendu alors si vous le permettez ma femme et moi-même allons rentrer chez nous.

Jacob me pris par la main et nous entraina hors de la chambre mais surtout hors d'Edward.

Arriver a la voiture Jacob m'ouvris la portière et m'embrassa avec fiévreux. Alors qu'il fermait la porte je vis Edward sortir de l'hôtel triste et en colère. Je lui adressais un regard d'excuse mes larmes coulèrent sur mes joues.

-Je suis fière de toi ma chérie tu a très bien su jouer la comédie devant c'est vigile. Et ce connard va me le payer pour les avoir prévenu. Ah qu'en a toi tu va rester a la maison sans sortir …

-Mais mon travaille a l'agence ? Et il n'y est pour rien tout es de ma faute je t'en pris ne lui fait pas de mal !

-Si tu te comporte bien dans une semaine tu pourras retourner travailler et quand a ton cher Edward je vais encore y réfléchir mais je ne garantis rien.

Arriver à la maison je filais directement dans la chambre d'ami pour pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Allongé sur le lit, j'ouvrais les yeux en regardant l'heure sur le réveil poser sur la table de nuit. « 16H23» Je crois que je me suis endormie. Pris d'une envie de chocolat je me levais pour aller dans la cuisine et je dû allumer la lumière pour pouvoir voir ou je m'étais les pieds c'est alors que je remarquai pourquoi la maison était plonger dans le noir. Jacob était entrain de me séquestrer, il avait mis des planche de bois aux fenêtres, la porte était fermer à clé et mon portable que j'avais posé sur la table de la cuisine avec mes clés quand je suis rentré n'y était plus. Je tombais à genoux en plein milieu de la cuisine pour pleurer encore et encore. Au bout quelques minutes j'entendis qu'on enfonçait une clé dans la serrure de la porte. Je me levais d'un coup pour voir arriver Jacob avec un dossier dans les mains.

-Ah tu es réveillé mon amour ! Je détestais quand il me donne des petits noms du genre « mon cœur, ma puce ou encore ma chérie » j'avais envie de le tuer, de l'étrangler.

-Pourquoi tu m'enferme ici tu c'est très bien que je ne peux pas partir.

-Mais c'est pour ton bien ma puce. Je suis allé voir le juge pour annuler la procédure de divorce tu n'as plus qu'a signé et tout sera réglé.

-Mais non ! Je ne signerais jamais ces papiers. Dis-je sûre de moi

- Si tu vas les signer et toute suite. En me frappent.

A contre cœur je signais c'est fichue papier et retournais dans ma chambre et n'y sortit que le lendemain matin.

Les journées ce ressemblais, je restais dans ma chambre à pleurer je sortais uniquement pour manger quand j'avais faim, c'est-à-dire, presque jamais ou encore quand Jacob rentrais. La nuit il venait dans mas chambre pour me faire l'amour avec violence.

Aujourd'hui Jacob avais finit beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude.

-Mon cœur tu as été très gentille cette semaine et tu ne ma pas désobéis alors je vais tenir ma promesse.

-Tu ne vas rien faire à Edward ? Demandai-je pleine d'espoirs.

Tout en regardant le match de baseball il me répondit :

-Je n'ai pas encore pris de décisions le concernant et je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envi de le laissé tranquille, mais je te redonne ta liberté tu peu retourner au travaille mais des que tu as fini tu rentre directement à la maison.

- Je préfère encore rester à la maison enfermé, plutôt que tu fasses tu mal à Edward.

-Je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui ni que tu t'approche de lui c'est compris ? Ah, et aussi je veux que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

-Oui quoi ? Peut rassurer de ce qu'il allait me demander de faire.

-Je veux un enfant. Voila tu peux retourner dans ta chambre.

A peine avoir fermé la porte de ma chambre que je fondis en larme. Un enfant. Il veut faire un enfant avoir moi ! Je préfère me tuer que de mettre au monde un être obligé de supporter un monstre tel que lui. Epuisé d'avoir autant pleuré, je m'allongeais sur mon lit et m'endormis en pensent que demain, je retournerais travailler, je serais libre. J'espérais de tout cœur revoir Edward. Et je le reverrais avec ou sans l'accord de Jacob.

**Voici mon premier chapitre que j'espère vous plaira. Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier ma meilleure amie qui est autre que l'ancienne responsable de cette fiction qui ma aider à écrire ce chapitre et qui la aussi corrigé car je suis nulle en orthographe et elle sera peut être ma nouvelle correctrice en chef , et corédactrice en chef . Le troisième chapitre sera peut être en ligne le week end prochain pour le week end d'après mais pas dans super longtemps je vous le promets. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et juste avant d'aller faire dodo un petit review. **

**P.S : Merci pour vos review sa donne envie de continuer. **


	4. Chapitre 3: Conséquences

Chapitre 3 : Conséquences

-Bonjour !

-Oui, Monsieur Cullen !

-J'aimerais savoir si Isabella est là. Et sinon quand pourra-t-elle être là ?

-Monsieur Cullen, non elle n'est pas là et non je ne sais pas quand elle le sera ! Arrêtez de venir tout les jours et acceptez une autre personne pour la visite de cet hôtel !

-Très bien, je repasserais demain !

-Monsieur, je vous en pris… Ah ! Isabella ! Te voilà ! Monsieur te demande depuis des jours j'ai bien essayé de lui offrir les services de quelqu'un d'autre mais…

-Ca va aller je m'en occupe. Heureuse de le revoir aussi vite

-Mais monsieur Black à demandé à ce que…

-Je me fiche de se qu'il vous a dit, mais je vous en pris ne lui répété pas que j'ai accompagné monsieur ici présent ! Demandais-je les yeux suppliant et replie de colère à l'encontre de « mon cher mari » qui avait prit les devant en demandant à Lauren de ne pas me donner le dossier d'Edward.

-Bien sur. Dit-elle d'un sourire sans joie.

Alors que Lauren retournait à sont travaille, Edward et moi prenions la route vers l'hôtel que nous n'avions pas fini de visiter.

-Où étais tu ? Me demanda Edward alors que nous quittions l'agence.

-Ca ne vous regarde pas à ce que je sache ! Sans un regard pour lui.

-Tu recommence à me vouvoyer à ce que je vois. Et en plus si ça me regarde j'ai bien vu comme tu étais mal quand « ton futur ex-mari » a ouvert la porte. En s'arrêtent et en me regardant dans les yeux pour voir si j'allais dire la vérité ou non.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler. Le contournais-je pour poursuivre mon chemin.

Le reste du trajet ce passa dans un silence presque religieux. J'étais face à mon moi intérieur me demandant pourquoi je ne lui avais pas dis pour l'annulation de la procédure de divorce. Enfin, j'avais peur, peur pour moi mais surtout peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Car s'il savait il irait voir Jacob et c'étais hors de question.

En arrivant à l'hôtel je lui montrais tous les lieux que je ne lui avais pas montrés la dernière fois. Je commençais directement par les cuisines où l'on fit connaissance avec le cuisinier et les serveurs. Je passais après par la grande salle de réception, pour ensuite finir pas la dernière suite « la suite présidentielle » mais arrivé dans le couloire je sentis quelqu'un m'attraper pas le bras et me tirer en arrière.

-Mais qu'es que v….

-Chut ! Dit-il en me mettant son index sur la bouche pour m'indiquer le silence. Je l'interrogeais du regard, furieuse. – Je pence que si tu regarde par là-bas, tu comprendras pourquoi je te demande de te taire.

C'est alors que je penchai la tête en avant et vis mon « cher et tendre époux » avec son assistante Leah Clearwater rentrer dans l'une des chambres de l'hôtel.

-Mais qu'est ce que…

-J'appelle ça faire cocu à sa femme ! Et ça non plus ça ne me regarde pas ?

Je ne faisais même pas attention à sa remarque et rentrais dans la suite la plus cher de l'hôtel.

-Isabella, je sais très bien que tu ne l'aime pas sinon tu n'aurais pas couché avec moi à deux reprises et tu réagirais, tu irais le voir tu ne le laisserais pas coucher avec une autre comme ça ! Alors, parle moi et arrête de faire comme si j'étais un inconnu ! Regarde moi dans les yeux et jure moi qu'il ne ce passe rien avec lui.

J'allais craquer, je le sentais. Mais je ne devais pas, il fallait que je me confis à quelqu'un mais pas à lui. Il ne devait plus rien avoir avec Jacob et je ne voulais, surtout pas voir de la pitié dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'il les poserait sur moi. C'est avec les larmes aux yeux que je lui dis :

-Ecoutez, je suis désolé mais j'aime Jacob. On va même avoir un enfant ensemble. Dis-je platement, avec un faux sourire.

-Arrête de me prendre pour un con je sais très bien que ce que tu dis tu ne le pense pas. Mais attend tu viens de dire que vous aller avoir un enfant ensemble mais tu es enceinte ? Tu es sur que c'est lui le père et tu m'avais dit que tu prenais la pilule. Tu m'as menti ! Inquiet et furax.

-Je …je ne t'ai pas mentie je ne suis pas encore enceinte. Réussi-je à balbutier entre deux sanglots.

Il me prit dans c'est bras pour me calmer tout en me disant des paroles réconfortantes.

-S'il te plaît dit moi la vérité. Ca te fera autant de bien qu'a moi.

-Non, je ne veux pas voir de la pitié dans tes yeux après. Et je ne veux pas te mêler à ça.

-Je te jure que je ne te jugerais pas ni te regarderais avec pitié mais s'il te plait j'ai besoin de savoir.

J'allais commencer à tout lui raconter quand on commença à entendre des bruits venant de la chambre d'a côté.

-Oh LEAHHHHHH !

-JACOBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB.

J'essayais de ne pas faire attention et lui dit simplement ceci.

-En réalité, il y a trois ans, Jacob m'a obligé à l'épouser. J'étais sa petite amie il était normale à se moment là. Mais il a commencé à être… Je cherchais le bon mot pour ne pas le mettre trop au courant -…menaçant. J'ai voulu le quitter mais il a refusé en me disant que mes parents risquaient d'avoir de gros problèmes, mais il n'a jamais voulu me dire de quel genre. Alors avant que j'aie pu faire quoi que ce soit il avait annoncé notre mariage. Lui il était amoureux de moi et je montrais une bonne image qui était parfaite pour avoir une bonne carrière. Je l'aimais au dépars mais petit à petit je vu sa vrai personnalité. Il était de plus en plus violent quand il m'embrassait ou quand il me faisait l'amour je ne disais rien, je me disais que sa allais passer mais il a commencé à me frapper dés que j'osais poser les yeux sur un autre homme que lui ou comment je me comportais en sa présence. Les mots que j'allais prononcer me dégoutais de moi-même. –Alors avant de demander le divorce j'ai abusé de mon corps avec Jacob pour accéder à quelques informations concernant mes parents, mais il a bien remarqué que je ne me comportais pas comme avant avec lui, c'est alors qu'il ma frapper, encore et encore pour me punir de mettre servi de lui. Je n'avais pas sentis mes larmes couler avant que Edward les essuies de son pouce. –C'est à partir de ce moment la que je suis allé voir le juge et que j'ai lancé la procédure de divorce. Mais quand Jacob a compris que je couchais avec toi il ma séquestré et a fait annuler la procédure et qu'il a juré de te le faire payer. Et la je fondis en sanglots entouré des bras d'Edward. –Je ne voulais pas te mêler à tous cela, je te le jure. Je suis tellement désoler.

-Chut ! Tu n'a pas à être désolé. Je suis là maintenant, plus jamais je ne le laisserais te toucher, je te le promets. Me promit-il en me relevant la tête de deux doigts pour pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux. Et à ce moment la je fonçais sur c'est lèvres, pour un baiser de réconfort.

-Mais je ne veux pas que tu tends mêle je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit par ma faute. Après que le baiser est pris fin par manque d'air. –Et comment est-ce que je vais faire ? Il veut un héritier, mais moi je ne… veux pas, pas… avec lui.

-Jamais ! Tu m'entends, jamais je ne le laisserais faire. En me prenant dans ses bras.

-Merci et je t'en pris appelle moi Bella ! En essayant un malheureux sourire qui dû plutôt ressembler à une grimace.

Après quelques instants de silence Edward décida qu'il était temps de ce séparé.

-Je vais aller voir si la voie est libre et tu pourras repartir.

Il ce dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrais de façon a ce qu'il y ait que sa tête qui puisse passer.

-C'est bon tu peux y aller. Je vais attendre de ne plus de voir pour sortir.

Je sortis de la chambre tristement mais soulager de m'avoir confié a lui.

PVO Edward (Bonus)

Je n'ai jamais eu de chance coté amour, je papillonnais de filles en filles mais ce n'était jamais plus d'une nuit. Alors comme chaque soir j'allais au bar de mon frère Emmett.

-Ah et voila le meilleur ! Pas de bol pour toi cher frangin un groupe de plusieurs minettes vient de partir.

Emmett était mon grand frère de 3ans mon ainé. Il était marié à Rosalie Hale une belle blonde qui était institutrice à l'école maternelle. J'avais aussi une sœur jumelle, un petit lutin, Alice qui elle est fiancée au jumeau de Rose, Jasper il était psychologue à l'hôpital de Seattle.

-Emmett ! Exaspéré par son manque de politesse ainsi que de délicatesse. – Salut, oui je vais bien merci de t'en préoccuper. Par moments je me demande comment Rose fait pour t'épouser et vivre avec toi.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre c'est l'amour ! Dit-il avec un air idiot sur le visage. -Ah au faite en parlant d'amour j'ai rencontré une charmante petite brune au supermarché l'autre jour. Elle pourrait bien te plaire, je crois qu'elle s'appelait Isabella ou un truc dans le genre.

-Arrêtez de tout le temps vouloir me caser avec une fille tous ! J'ai toute ma vie. Et comment ça tu l'as rencontré au supermarché Rose ne te suffis plus ? Dis-je sous le ton de la moquerie car je savais très bien qu'Emmett ne tromperais jamais Rosalie avec une autre, il l'aimait trop pour ça.

-Mais non abruti, elle avait fait tombé son sac a main en glissant au sol devant moi, alors par pur gentillesse je l'ais aidé a ce relever et a ramasser ses affaires. Tien au faite elle avait fait tombé ça.

Il me tendit un petit carton ou il y avais écrit le nom et l'adresse d'une boite que je ne connaissais pas.

-C'est une boite ou il y a des shows. Et je sais ce que tu vas me dire « Comment tu sais qu'ils font des shows tu y es déjà allé ? » Alors non je n'y suis pas allé si je veux un show je demande à ma Rosie chérie et elle m'en fait un avec supplément.

-STOP ! Je ne veux rien savoir de plus. Me bouchant les oreilles.

-Ok, Ok ! Tu devrais y faire un tour, tu y trouverais surement une proie pour cette nuit.

C'est alors que je me dirigeai vers le Nightlove. Mon cher frère m'avais dit de demander Isabella. Ce n'était pas mon genre d'aller dans ce genre de club mais j'avais eu une journée éprouvante et ne voulais pas courir toute les boites de la ville dans le but de trouver une nana pour pouvoir tirer mon coup et basta.

Arrivé dans la boite un homme m'interpella.

-Bonjour, Mike Newton Je suis le gérant de ce club que puis-je faire pour vous ? Monsieur … ?

-Cullen, Edward Cullen bonjour. Je viens pour un show. Un peut mal à l'aise d'être dans ce genre de club.

-Oui. Tanya va s'occuper de vous. TANYA RAMENE TON MAGNIFIQUE DERRIERE PAR LA S'IL TE PLAIT !

C'est à ce moment la qu'une grande bonde avec une forte poitrine arriva et m'observa avec un regard appréciateur.

-Ma belle tu t'occupe de Monsieur. Le sourire de cette Tanya s'élargie en apprennent que c'était a elle de s'occuper de moi.

-Excusez- moi, mais, je voudrais, si cela ne vous dérange pas qu'Isabella s'occupe de moi. Et à ce moment la le sourire de cette fille superficielle disparu pour laisser place à un visage en colère.

-Vous ne voulez pas que je m'occupe de vous ? En plus Isabella est sur-bouqué ce soir. Répliqua-t-elle avec des yeux noirs de fureur.

-Désolé mais je préfère que ce soit Isabella. Mais si elle ne peut pas ce n'est pas grave je repasserais plus tard…

-Attendez monsieur Cullen il peut y avoir un arrangement, Tanya tu prendras les clients d'Isabella et comme ça elle pourra vous faire son fabuleux show.

-Dans ce cas je vais aller l'attendre.

Au bout de quelques minutes une merveilleuse petite brune rentra dans le club et alla à la réception. Elle était magnifique dans sont jean slim noir et sa tunique mauve. Secrètement j'espérais que ce soit elle la fameuse Isabella.

-Salut Mike. Dit-elle avec le plus beau son que je n'ai eu l'honneur d'entendre.

Je n'entendu plus leur conversations mais compris qu'ils parlaient de moi car à plusieurs reprises il ce retournais vers moi.

- Salut je suis Isabella, suis moi. Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver devant moi, j'étais perdu dans mes penser mais l'or ce que j'ai baissé la tête, pour la regarder. J'ai plongé dans un océan de chocolat qui a transpercé mon âme de part en part. Je l'ai suivit docilement. Le moment qui a suivi, aura été mon plus beau souvenir. Je l'avais prit avec autant de plaisir, comme jamais je ne l'avais fait avec quelqu'un, même pas Victoria mon ex-petite-amie. Je voulais la revoir à tout pris quitte a revenir ici encore et encore.

Mais, dès le lendemain je me pris de faire une chose que jamais je n'avais fait. Aller voir Emmett et le remercier de m'avoir donné l'idée d'aller dans ce club et surtout de m'avoir permis de rencontrer et de couché avec une femme incroyable.

En arrivant chez moi je pris une bonne douche bien chaude et allai me coucher en me remémorant cette instant magique.

-Allez Edward ! Debout. Je te signale qu'il est 10h30 et que dans une demi-heure tu a rendez-vous dans une agence pour trouver un nouvel hôtel.

-Alice dégage ! Je me suis coucher tard hier alors laisse moi dormir s'il te plait.

-Oh que non je ne vais pas te laisser dormir mon jumeau adorer. Et c'est la que je me reçu un sceau d'eau gelé. Je me levais trempé de la tête au pied, me mettant à courir dans tout l'appartement derrière Alice, qui elle était morte de rire.

Nous atterrîmes sur le canapé essoufflé et plier de rire. J'adorais ces moments là avec ma sœur. Elle, elle était styliste et elle était bien sur l'une des meilleurs.

Après avoir séché mon lit et pris une douche je décidais d'aller à mon rendez-vous dans l'agence immobilière la plus réputé de Seattle. En entrant dans l'agence, je reconnu instantanément cette personne qui me tournais le dos. Cette silhouette que j'avais eu le plaisir de toucher d'admirer et cette peau laiteuse que j'avais goûté a plusieurs reprise hier. C'était elle, je désirais la revoir mais je ne savais pas que cela ce ferais aussi vite. Des images d'hier soir me revenaient en mémoire. Ses joues rougie par le plaisir que je lui prodiguais, ses lèvres tellement douce, ses gémissements, son corps fin et somptueux. Tous ces détailles réveillèrent mon excitation. Je décidais de la surprendre.

-Bonjour. Elle sursauta et lâcha ses papiers au sol.

-Qu'est ce que vous faite là ? dit-elle surprise de me voir sur son lieu de travaille.

- Bien merci et vous ? Lui souris-je un sourcil haussé.

- Bonjour, comment aller vous ? Me dit-elle en commençant à ramasser les papiers au sol. Je me penchais et l'aidai à ramasser les papiers au sol quand nos mains ce frôlèrent et qu'un frisson me parcouru.

- C'est mieux dans l'ordre, non ?

- Alors, que faite-vous là ?

- On est impatiente ? Je voyais bien que je l'exaspérais alors je repris mon sérieux. - Très bien je suis venu visiter un hôtel. Je gère des hôtels.

Elle regarda ses fiche et nous partîmes en direction de l'hôtel quand un homme grand de couleur de peau métisse peut être d'origine indienne nous interpella :

- TOI ! LUI ! VOUS DEUX ! C'EST POUR LUI QUE TU VEUX DIVORCER !

- Jacob c'est un nouveau client. Lui répondit mon amante d'un soir d'une petite voix extrêmement embarrassé.

- Oh ! s'exclama t-il. - Bonjour, Jacob Black, le futur ex-mari.

- Edward Cullen, le client que vous avez prit pour l'amant de votre future ex-femme. Comme si ce que je disais était vrai.

J'attendis que ce fameux Jacob parte pour lui dire :

-Je ne vous aurais pas cru marié ! Déçu qu'une aussi jolie femme soit déjà prise.

-En procédure de divorce ça compte ?

Et c'est comme cela que pendant le reste du trajet nous parlâmes de ce que nous aimions et détestions.

Dès notre arrivé elle me fit visiter, commençant par le hall puis les chambres. Mais c'est alors que des images de notre ébat de la veille refis surface et réveilla mon excitation que j'avais réussi à calmer.

- M. Cullen, voici une première catégorie de chambre, qui ce nomme « la chambre familial »

-Hein, hein … . Ne regardant qu'elle.

Elle prit une tinte rouge face a mon regard sur elle. Alors elle baissa la tête et passa à une seconde chambre.

- Et donc M. Cullen voici ….

-Arrête de m'appeler M. Cullen, tu sais très bien quel est mon prénom. Dis-je avec mon sourire en coin que personne ne pouvais résister même pas ma mère.

- Très bien ! Puisque cette chambre n'a pas l'aire de vous intéressé plus que la précédente nous allons passez à la suivante M. CULLEN ! En insistant bien sur mon nom de famille.

- Ce n'est pas que les chambres que nous visitons ne m'intéressent pas mais … Tu es bien plus intéressante. Lui avouais-je

-Voici la plus grande suite de l'hôtel qui ce nomme « la suite lune de miel ».

-Cette suite m'a l'aire bien surtout en ta présence. La regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et voulus se retourner et sortir de la chambre quand je l'empêchai et la plaquai contre la porte. Je posais mes lèvres sur les sienne. Ce baisé n'était pas violant au départ mais petit à petit il commença à être plus fiévreux. Elle décida de se laisser aller. Je caressais ses lèvres de ma langue pour passer le barrage de ses dents elle ouvrit immédiatement la bouche. Elle enroulait ma nuque de ses bras et ma taille de ses jambes quand je la soulevai sans cesser ce baisé et toujours collé contre la porte. Par manque d'air, je détachais mes lèvres des siennes pour glisser jusqu'à son cou. Pendant que je mordillais, suçais et embrassais mon cou qui soit dit en passer était délicieux, elle entreprit de défaire bouton par bouton ma chemise. Elle continua avec mon pantalon mais je l'arrêtai et la remit sur ses jambes. Elle ne bougea pas. Alors je m'approchai lentement d'elle et la pris dans mes bras tel une jeune marié.

-Tu n'as pas eu trop peur Mme Black ? Lui demandai-je de ma voix la plus séductrice possible.

-Isabella !

-Pardon ? Ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait me dire.

-Je m'appelle Isabella et non je n'ai pas eu peur idiot ! Répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait.

-Idiot ? Dès que j'eu prononcé ce malheureux petit mot en la défiant du regard je la jetai sur le lit. Attrapant sa divine bouche le temps qu'elle caressa mon torse. Je défis sa chemise, pressé de retoucher c'est deux monts vénusiens. Sa chemise enlever, elle ce retrouva, a ma grande joie, en soutien-gorge. Après avoir apprécié la vu qui mettait donner de voir je descendis la fermeture de sa jupe.

-Je crois que j'aime bien cet idiot. Avait t'elle dit sans que je mis attende.

-Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de toi Isabella ! Et c'était vrai. J'avais terriblement envie d'elle depuis que j'avais franchie le seuil de l'agence. C'est la première fois que j'avais envie a ce point d'une personne.

Elle entreprit de me déshabiller avec une incroyable lenteur le temps que nous nous embrassions. Avant de faire tomber mon dernier vêtement elle me jeta un regard cherchant mon abrobation que je lui accordais avec un merveilleux sourire. Je bandais de plus en plus à en avoir mal quand je la vis me regardant dans les yeux ce mettre a genoux devant moi et à faire glisser mon boxer le long de mes jambes. Elle eu un air choque sur le visage on découvrant mon pénis. Toute les femmes avec qui j'avais couché mon affirmer que mon sexe était plus grand que la normal, j'avais été un peu fière je dois l'avouer. Elle me fit languir en embrassant toute les partis de mon corps sauf mon sexe qui commençait à me faire de plus en plus souffrir.

-Je t'en pris, prends moi dans ta bouche Isabella ! La suppliant du regard.

-Impatient M. Cullen à ce que je vois. Me dit-elle d'une voix tellement sexy et que je n'avais jamais encore entendu.

Un grognement s'échappa de ma gorge quand elle posa enfin ses lèvres sur mon gland, d'abord par un baiser puis elle lécha et enfin elle me prit dans sa bouche. Elle commença de lents va et viens et branla mes boules et la parti de mon sexe qui ne pouvais pas rentrer dans sa bouche.

-Plus vite, plus vite ma belle. Lui demandais-je en lui indiquant la vitesse sue je désirais en mettant ma main dans ses cheveux.

Je ne savais pas si elle aimait qu'un homme éjacule dans sa bouche alors au moment ou j'allais venir je la relevais et nous fit basculer sur le lit de façon a ce que je sois au dessus d'elle. Je dégrafais son soutien-gorge et souri a la vu de ces deux merveilles. Je commençais à caresser son sein gauche pendant que de ma bouche je m'occupais du droit. Je fis l'inverse et fini par glisser ma bouche sur son corps jusqu'à la limite de son string. Des ce petit bout de tissu disparu je la pénétrai de deux doigts qui me fis récolter un cri de surprise venant de ma magnifique aimante que je récoltai en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je commençais mes vas et viens aussi lentement que les siens tout a l'heure.

-Plus vite … Oui encore plus vite … Ed...ward. Et c'est la qu'un premier orgasme l'emporta. La vision d'Isabella pendant l'orgasme est la chose la plus érotique que je n'ai jamais vu.

J'apportais mes doigts plein de sa semence a ma bouche et les léchais ne laissant pas une seule goutte ce perdre. Ce goût, son goût est … il n'y a pas de mot.

-Tu as un goût divinement bon ma belle.

Je remontais vers elle de façon bestiale presque féline. Je l'embrassais avec force et la pénétra d'un fort coup de rein qui la fit crier. Je restais immobile en elle le temps qu'elle s'habitue a ma présence, petit a petit je commençais de léger vas et viens qui ne lui suffisais plus.

-Plus vite … Plus fort … Edward.

-Comme… ça ? Entre deux coups de rein.

-Ouiiiiiiii … continu … encore.

Je savais qu'elle était proche et moi aussi mais je ne voulais pas venir avant elle.

-Isabella, je suis … proche, jouie… pour moi. Vas-y.

Je m'écroulais sur elle sans lui faire porter tout mon poids et basculais sur le coter en essayant de retrouver ma respiration.

-Waouh !

-J'ai pas de mots. Avec un sourire sur le visage

-Oh merde ! En me tapent sur le front. D'habitude je fais toujours attention mais la, j'ai fais la plus gros bêtise de toute ma vie.

-Quoi ? Qu'ce qu'il y a ? Dit-elle dans l'incompréhension.

-J'ai complètement oublié de mettre un préservatif !

-C'est pas grave, ne t'en fais pas je prends la pilule et je ne suis pas malade, à moins que toi… ?

-Non, c'est bon. Soulagé qu'elle prenne la pilule et qu'il n'y ait aucuns risques de choper une saloperie.

-Alors il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Sourit-elle.

Elle parti dans la salle de bain et je restais allonger un sourire niais sur le visage. Après quelques minutes allonger dans mes pensés j'entendis mon portable sonner.

-Allo ! Dis-je embêter qu'on me descende de mon nuage.

-Salut vieux. Alors tu es allé au club dont je tes donner l'adresse hier ?

-Salut Emmett ! Ouais j'y suis allé mais ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas te parler mais je suis un peu occuper là. Je passe te voir ce soir ok !

-Ok. Au faite elle est comment ?

-De quoi tu parle ! Ne sachant pas ou il voulait en venir.

-De la nana que tu es en train de te faire. Il m'étonnera toujours celui la.

-Tu délire mon pauvre. Bon je te laisse à ce soir.

Sur ce je raccrochais et me rhabillai. C'est alors qu'une personne tapa à la porte.

-BELLA, JE SAIS QUE TU ES LA AVEC CE CONNARD. ALORS SORT D'ICI TOUTE SUITE SINON JE DEFONCE CETTE PORTE.

C'est a ce moment la que Isabella sortit entourer dans une petite serviette. Si il n'y avait pas une personne derrière la porte je lu aurais donné un troisième orgasme. Je ramassais ses affaires en vitesse et lui tendis. Mais au moment de me retourner je vis son visage apeuré et terrorisé.

-BELLA, TU SAIS TRES BIEN QUE JE SUIS CAPABLE DE LA DEFONCER CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE. NE M'OBLIGE PAS A LE FAIRE. Cria l'homme dont je reconnu également la voix.

Elle s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et ce cacha dans un coin de la suite.

-Je veux que tu reste là. Je vais aller ouvrir. Je lui déposai un baiser sur le front et allai vers la porte. La main sur la poigner je me retournai pour voir si d'où elle était personne ne la voyais.

-Elle est où ? Ce que je craignais arriva quand j'ouvris la porte je tombais nez à nez avec Son futur ex-mari.

-Je ne vois pas de qui vous voulez parler. Je suis tout seul ici. Lui mentis-je.

- Arrêter de me prendre pour un con je sais très bien qu'elle est là. Je vous ai suivis tout à l'heure. BELLA JE SAIS QUE TU ES LA SORT D'OU TU TE CACHE.

- Mais arrêtez de crier comme ça vous aller alarmer tout l'hôtel et je vous répète que je suis tout seul.

Et a partir de ce moment la le tour noir, j'ai juste cru entendre Isabella crier et puis plus rien.

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, une forte douleur me pris au niveau du nez. Je ne me rappelais pas de tout ce qui c'étais passé. Je me souvenais jusqu'à ce que j'aille ouvrir la porte de la suite et que je me retrouve devant le mari d'Isabella. ISABELLA ! C'est la que je remarquais que je n'étais plus dans la chambre mais dans le couloir.

-Jacobbbbbb !

-BELLLLLLAAAAA ! Entends-je qui provenais de la suite « lune de miel » si je me souviens bien.

Je me levais d'un coup et couru vers les escaliers pour arriver aussi vite que possible dans le hall.

C'est essoufflé que j'arrivais a la hauteur des vigiles.

-Il y a une femme qui ce fais agresser par son mari dans la suite « lune de miel ». Dis-je après avoir repris mon souffle.

-Vous êtes sur de ce que vous avancé là monsieur. Me demanda l'un des deux vigiles. Un grand brun aux yeux bleus aussi baraqué qu'Emmett.

-Oui. Allez-y vite je vous en pris ! Pressé de pouvoir reprendre Isabella dans mes bras.

Arriver à la porte le deuxième vigile un blond aux yeux bleus lui aussi frappa à la porte.

-OUVREZ LA PORTE S'IL VOUS PLAIT. NOUS SOMMES LES VIGILES DE L'HOTEL.

La porte s'ouvris sur un Jacob si je me rappel bien son prénom aux anges et une Isabella qui a les yeux gonfler et rougie a cause je le pariais d'avoir pleuré.

-Bonjour messieurs que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda Jacob comme de rien ne c'était passé.

-Bonjour nous sommes les vigiles de l'hôtel, cet homme est venu nous voir pour nous dire qu'une jeune femme ce faisais agresser pas son mari dans cette suite.

-Isabella ! Tu n'as rien ? Lui demandais-je un faisant un pas en avant.

Elle regarda rapidement son mari et dit :

-Je ne vous connais pas ! Et je ne m'appelle pas Isabella mais Bella et je ne me faisais pas agresser pas mon tendre époux, nous …..

-Mais … Abasourdi par ce qu'elle venait de me dire.

- Tout cela est un mal entendu alors si vous le permettez ma femme et moi-même allons rentrer chez nous.

C'est comme ça qu'ils partirent, Jacob attrapant la main de « Bella ». Je ne comprenais plus rien. M'avais telle menti ? C'était-elle servi de moi comme un jouet ? Je suis tellement en colère contre elle certes mais aussi contre moi-même pour être tomber dans le panneau. Je les vis en train de s'embrasser sur le parking lorsque je sorti de l'hôtel. Elle me regarda les larmes aux yeux. C'est à ce moment la que je compris qu'il ce passais quelque chose de pas normal entre elle et ce Jacob.

Je rentrais directement chez moi pour prendre une bonne douche et me reposer un peu.

17h45, je me réveillais en sursaut à cause d'un horrible cauchemar. Pas d'humeur pour raconter a mon frère ce qui c'est passer avec Isabella et pour entendre ses vannes douteuse sur ma vie sexuelle et les commentaires de Rosalie sur le désert qu'est ma vie amoureuse. Je décidais de l'appeler pour le prévenir que je ne viendrais pas ce soir.

-Allo Rosalie ?

-Oh ! Salut Edward. Attend laisse moi deviner, tu ne viens pas ce soir.

-Je suis désoler Rose mais je ne suis pas d'humeur, je vais rester chez moi.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y à Edward ? Tu a une voix bizarre. Rosalie me connaissais par cœur, elle est comme Alice je ne peux rien lui cacher.

-Non il n'y a rien je te le promets.

-Edward arrête de me mentir, je suis ta meilleure amie, je te connais mieux que personne. Aller dit moi.

-Je dois te laisse Rose. Bisous. Et sur ce je raccrochais avant que je lui dévoile toute l'histoire.

Envie de rien faire je commandais une pizza. Après avoir mangé je me mis un film « 2 fast 2 furious » et m'endormi devant dans mon salon. Je me réveillais motiver mais aussi très pressé car aujourd'hui j'allais enfin avoir les réponses à mes questions. Je pris un rapide petit déjeuner et parti en direction de l'agence immobilière où elle travaillait.

-Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Me demanda une fille aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux verts.

-Bonjour, j'ai rendez-vous avec Isabella Black. Dans l'espoir que quand je la verrais elle m'explique tout.

-Ah monsieur Cullen ! Je suis navré mais Isabella ne travaille pas aujourd'hui. Je peux vous indiquer une autre personne. Il y a Irina qui est très compétente si vous voulez. Comme si je voulais quelqu'un d'autre que mon aimante.

-Non c'est bon je repasserais demain. Merci, au revoir.

Je repartis déçu de ne pas l'avoir vu. Je décidais d'allais faire un petit coucou a mon beau-frère. Je pris le chemin de l'hôpital « Sainte Belle » de Seattle.

-Salut Angela, tu sais si Jasper est dans son bureau ? Angela est la standardiste de l'hôpital depuis plus de 3 ans, elle a environ 30 ans comme Emmett, elle est de taille moyenne, les cheveux long brun, elle est fiancé a Ben un médecin depuis quelques mois déjà.

-Hey Edward sa fais longtemps, Ouais il est dans son bureau mais dans une demi heure il a un rendez-vous alors fait vite.

-Ok merci. Tu diras bonjour à Ben.

-J'y manquerais pas. Avec un sourire alors que je commençais à m'éloigner.

Au début je n'avais pas apprécié Jasper, c'était mon meilleur pote mais le fais qu'il sorte avec ma sœur ne me plaisais pas, Il était comme moi un coureur de jupon et je ne pensais pas qu'il changerait mais au bout d'un mois j'ai remarqué qu'il avait changé il ne regardait plus les filles, il ne sortait plus en boite sans Alice. Et quand il avait fait sa demande en mariage a ma sœur lors de notre voyage familiale à Paris.

Je toquais à la porte de son bureau et entrais quand il me le dit.

-Edward ! Surpris de me voir débarquer dans son bureau en plein matinée.

-Je ne te dérange pas j'espère !

-Non, non pas du tout, assis toi. Je m'assis face à lui. –Qu'est ce qui t'amène.

-Rien de spécial, je viens juste au nouvelle et comme j'étais dans le coin je me suis dis « tien pourquoi je n'irais pas voir mon cher beau-frère ! » et me voila. Essayant de faire comme suis tout ce passait bien.

-Tu es sur qu'il n'y a rien tu mal l'aire bizarre. Ne croyant pas du tout ce que je lui avais dit juste avant.

-Non tu te fais des idées. Bon je vais te laisser tu as une consultation dans 10 minutes, c'est Angela qui me la dit. Sachant pertinemment qu'il allait me demander comme je le savais.

-Ok. Mais tu sais que si tu a besoin de te confier je suis-la !

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Je me levais et sortit de son bureau et me dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Sa m'énerve d'être tellement transparent pour les membres de ma famille, je ne peux même pas avoir un secret que tout de suite ils remarqueront que je cache quelque chose. Mais ils font sa pour mon bien.

Je reparti en direction de chez moi et me creusais la tête pour me trouver une occupation qui ferais que ma journée passe et que demain arrive vite.

Le lendemain j'arrivais à l'agence toujours aussi pressé de la revoir.

-Bonjour ! Le sourire aux lèvres

-Monsieur Cullen, non elle n'est pas la aujourd'hui mais je vous en pris accorder votre dossier a Irina elle serait ravie de s'occuper de vous. Je ne comprenais pas ! Pourquoi ne travaillais-t-elle pas ? Ca avais peut être à voir avec son mari il savait que j'étais un de ses clients et il devait surement ce douter qu'on a couché ensemble. Je m'en voudrais tellement s'il lui arrivait quelque chose et s'il lui a fait le moindre mal il me le payera.

-A demain dans ce cas. De plus en plus dès espérer de ne plus la revoir.

- Mais … Elle n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que je sortis de l'agence et me dirigeais vers ma voiture.

Je fis comme la veille, je me rendis a l'hôpital je parlais avec Jazz de tout et de rien ensuite je rentrais chez moi, regardais un film et jouais aux jeux vidéos.

Tous les jours de la semaine ce répétais, mais toujours aucun signe de vie d'Isabella. Ce qui m'énervais le plus c'est que cette Lauren voulais a tout prix refiler mon dossier a cette Irina qui commençais a me faite des avances.

Aujourd'hui je trainais des pieds en allant à l'agence. Arriver au bout de la rue je reconnu le silhouette qui sortait de l'immeuble, et sa ne valais rien de bon sa venu ici. Dés que Jacob disparu de ma vu je pris la direction du lieu ou il venait de sortir.

-Bonjour !

-Oui, Monsieur Cullen ! Exaspérer que je vienne tout les jours et je ne veux personne d'autre pour la visite de l'hôtel.

-J'aimerais savoir si Isabella est là. Et sinon quand pourra-t-elle être là ?

-Monsieur Cullen, non elle n'est pas là et non je ne sais pas quand elle le sera ! Arrêtez de venir tout les jours et acceptez une autre personne pour la visite de cet hôtel !

-Très bien, je repasserais demain ! Mais si je reviens et qu'elle n'est pas là je prendrais quelqu'un d'autre.

-Monsieur, je vous en pris… Ah ! Isabella ! Te voilà ! Monsieur te demande depuis des jours j'ai bien essayé de lui offrir les services de quelqu'un d'autre mais… Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qu'elle venait de dire elle était bien la juste derrière moi et a fur et a mesure qu'elle s'approchait de moi son odeur qui avais temps manqué m'enivras.

-Ca va aller je m'en occupe. Dit-elle alors qu'elle arrivait à mes côtés. C'est la que je puis la détailler elle était sublime dans cette robe blanche et noir. Elle avait des cernes sous les yeux, même si elle avait essayé de les cacher avec du maquillage on arrivait à distinguer qu'elle avait du mal dormir ou même pleuré.

-Mais monsieur Black à demandé à ce que…

-Je me fiche de se qu'il vous a dit, mais je vous en pris ne lui répété pas que j'ai accompagné monsieur ici présent ! Sa voix vibrait sous la colère que lui prodiguais le fait que son futur époux est ordonné à cette jeune femme.

-Bien sur. Avec un faux sourire et l'air un peu déçu.

Dès qu'elle prit le dossier me concernant, nous quittâmes l'agence et primes la direction de l'hôtel pour pouvoir poursuivre notre visite.

-Où étais tu ? Lui posais-je sur le chemin.

-Ca ne vous regarde pas à ce que je sache ! Me répondit-elle sèchement sans même daigner me regarder.

-Tu recommence à me vouvoyer à ce que je vois. Et en plus si ça me regarde j'ai bien vu comme tu étais mal quand « ton futur ex-mari » a ouvert la porte. En m'arrêtant et en me retournant pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. J'avais été bouleversé quand j'avais vu la peur dans c'est yeux l'autre jour. Elle ne l'aime pas sa c'est vu tout de suite et je veux qu'elle me le dise, je veux qu'elle est confiance en moi.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler. En ce décalant et en poursuivant son chemin. Après cela plus aucuns mots fut échangé. Il faillait que je trouve un moyen pour qu'elle s'ouvre a moi sans que je lui y force. Car depuis que nous avions couché ensemble dans cette chambre, je ressentais cette drôle de sensation quand je pence a elle. J'ai tout le temps envie de la protéger. Je ne sais pas c'est étrange.

Des notre arriver elle fit comme si nous étions deux étrangers, comme si rien ne c'étais passer entre nous. Elle me fit visiter les lieux que je n'avais pas peut voir a dernière fois. Nous finissions par une suite que je crus comprendre comme la suite « présidentielle » mais au moment d'arriver dans le couloir je vis le pire cauchemar de ma belle. Il était avec une jeune femme d'origine comme lui je dirais une indienne avec de long cheveux noirs. Isabella ne les avais pas vu, alors je l'attrapai par le bras et la dira en arrière pour qu'ils ne puisent pas nous voir.

-Mais qu'es que v….

-Chut ! En lui plaquant un doigt sur ses douces lèvres. Je pence que si tu regarde par là-bas, tu comprendras pourquoi je te demande de te taire.

Elle fit ce que je lui avais dit de faire, elle bascula la tête en avant temps pour voir son mari et la jeune femme rentrer dans un chambre.

-Mais qu'est ce que…

-J'appelle ça faire cocu à sa femme ! Et ça non plus ça ne me regarde pas ? Essayant de faire de l'humour et de détendre l'atmosphère. Et je pense que la j'aurais bien le droit a une petite explication car elle n'a pas du tout l'air furieuse que son mari ce tape une autre alors qu'il son encore marier.

C'est alors qu'elle renta dans la suite que nous devions visiter.

-Isabella, je sais très bien que tu ne l'aime pas sinon tu n'aurais pas couché avec moi à deux reprises et tu réagirais, tu irais le voir tu ne le laisserais pas coucher avec une autre comme ça ! Alors, parle moi et arrête de faire comme si j'étais un inconnu ! Regarde moi dans les yeux et jure moi qu'il ne ce passe rien avec lui.

-Ecoutez, je suis désolé mais j'aime Jacob. On va même avoir un enfant ensemble. Me répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux et en essayant de me faire un sourire qui ressemblais à une grimace.

-Arrête de me prendre pour un con je sais très bien que ce que tu dis tu ne le pense pas. Mais attend tu viens de dire que vous aller avoir un enfant ensemble mais tu es enceinte ? Tu es sur que c'est lui le père et tu m'avais dit que tu prenais la pilule. Tu m'as menti ! J'étais hors de moi, elle m'avait menti pourtant elle m'avait dit qu'il n'y avait aucuns risques.

-Je …je ne t'ai pas mentie je ne suis pas encore enceinte. Elle était a présent en train de pleurer a gros sanglots. Je m'en voulu automatiquement de la rendre triste. Alors je la pris dans mes bras et la berçais en lui disant des paroles réconfortantes pour la calmer.

-S'il te plaît dit moi la vérité. Ca te fera autant de bien qu'a moi.

-Non, je ne veux pas voir de la pitié dans tes yeux après. Et je ne veux pas te mêler à ça.

-Je te jure que je ne te jugerais pas ni te regarderais avec pitié mais s'il te plait j'ai besoin de savoir.

Des bruits, plutôt des cris venant de la chambre d'a coter nous prévenais au moment que Isabella allais commencer.

-Oh LEAHHHHHH !

-JACOBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB.

J'essayais de ne pas faire attention et lui dit simplement ceci.

-En réalité, il y a trois ans, Jacob m'a obligé à l'épouser. J'étais sa petite amie il était normale à se moment là. Mais il a commencé à être… Elle s'arrêta surement pour trouver ses mots -…menaçant. J'ai voulu le quitter mais il a refusé en me disant que mes parents risquaient d'avoir de gros problèmes, mais il n'a jamais voulu me dire de quel genre. Alors avant que j'aie pu faire quoi que ce soit il avait annoncé notre mariage. Lui il était amoureux de moi et je montrais une bonne image qui était parfaite pour avoir une bonne carrière. Je l'aimais au dépars mais petit à petit je vu sa vrai personnalité. Il était de plus en plus violent quand il m'embrassait ou quand il me faisait l'amour je ne disais rien, je me disais que sa allais passer mais il a commencé à me frapper dés que j'osais poser les yeux sur un autre homme que lui ou comment je me comportais en sa présence. Alors avant de demander le divorce j'ai abusé de mon corps avec Jacob pour accéder à quelques informations concernant mes parents, mais il a bien remarqué que je ne me comportais pas comme avant avec lui, c'est alors qu'il ma frapper, encore et encore pour me punir de mettre servi de lui. Elle recommença a pleurer silencieusement alors tout doucement pour ne pas qu'elle s'arrête je séchais c'est larmes de mon pouce. –C'est à partir de ce moment la que je suis allé voir le juge et que j'ai lancé la procédure de divorce. Mais quand Jacob a compris que je couchais avec toi il ma séquestré et a fait annuler la procédure et qu'il a juré de te le faire payer. Je l'enlaçais au moment ou elle commença à sangloter fortement. –Je ne voulais pas te mêler à tous cela, je te le jure. Je suis tellement désoler.

-Chut ! Tu n'a pas à être désolé. Je suis là maintenant, plus jamais je ne le laisserais te toucher, je te le promets. Lui promis-je en relevant sa tête de deux doigts pour pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux et je lui déposai un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres pour la remercier de cet confier.

-Mais je ne veux pas que tu tends mêle je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit par ma faute. Et comment est-ce que je vais faire ? Il veut un héritier, mais moi je ne… veux pas, pas… avec lui.

-Jamais ! Tu m'entends, jamais je ne le laisserais faire. En la prenant une nouvelle fois dans mes bras. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il m'arrive, je veux tout le temps l'avoir dans mes bras et si ce salop lui fais quoi que ce soit il le payera très cher.

-Merci et je t'en pris appelle moi Bella.

Après avoir regardé l'heure sur ma montre je remarquai que sa faisais un bon moment que nous étions la et que si je voulais que « Bella » sorte sans que Jacob s'en aperçoive il faudrait qu'elle parte tout de suite mais si je n'en avais pas le moindre envie.

-Je vais aller voir si la voie est libre et tu pourras repartir.

Après avoir regardé dans le couloir si la vois était libre, je retournai dans la chambre et dit :

-C'est bon tu peux y aller. Je vais attendre de ne plus te voir pour sortir.

Elle sorti de la chambre. J'attendais que Bella soit hors de ma vu pour sortir moi aussi. Mais au lieu de me diriger vers les ascenseurs, j'allais plutôt vers la chambre juste à coter de la suite ou je me trouvais il y a quelques minutes avec Bella.

J'arrivais a la hauteur de la porte quand la jeune indienne y sortis.

-Tien salut ! Me salua-t-elle avec un sourire de pimbêche. Je ne décrochais mots alors avec commença à lancer la conversation.-Il y a que des beaux gosses dans cette hôtel ! Moi c'est Leah et toi c'est quoi ton petit nom. Je ne dis toujours rien alors elle s'impatienta. –Ta perdu ta langue peut être ?

C'est alors que je décidais de lui répondre pour qu'elle me fiche la paix.

-Non je n'ai perdu ma langue et tu ne m'intéresse pas alors bouge ton gros cul de devant moi s'il te plaît. Vexé devant ce que je venais de lui déclarer, elle partit en tapant des talons.

Au moment de me retourner j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir une nouvelle fois, mais sur la personne que je voulais a tout pris parler.

-Tiens qui voila ! Le fameux client que ce tape ma femme. En me regardant avec un regard hautain.

-Le fameux mari qui bat sa femme et qui la trompe sans ce soucié d'elle. Répliquant en le regardant moi aussi de haut.

-Ah on dirait qu'elle vous a parlé. Je suppose que vous l'avez vu ! Comme je ne savais pas quoi dire, il poursuivi.-Attend laisse moi deviner elle ta dit que je l'avais forcé a ce marié avec moi que je la frappais et tout et tout ! J'étais abasourdis par ce qu'il venait de dire. Comment il savait ce qu'elle m'avait raconté. – Je suppose que vous, vous demandez comment je le sais et bien c'est ce qu'elle raconte a tout le monde pour avoir leur pitié. Et oui elle c'est servi de vous, c'est une manipulatrice.

-Non je ne peux pas le crois, vous dites sa juste pour que je ne l'approche plus. Mais sa ne marchera pas. Impossible de croire qu'elle est capable de me manipuler.

-Croyez moi ou pas mais vous allez souffrir, quand elle en aura assez de vous elle vous jettera, elle la fait avec tellement d'hommes. Elle veut que je lui fasse un enfant. Et je sais qu'elle vous a dit que c'est moi qui lui ai demandé un héritier mais c'est faux vous devriez me croire

Je ne sais pas. Il a l'aire honnête. Mais Bella avait été tellement bouleversé que …

-Pourquoi je vous croirais. De moins en moins sur de moi.

-Ah près tout croyez ce que vous voulez mais venez pas vous plaindre quand elle vous aura jeté comme une grosse merde. Et puis pourquoi je vous dirais ça si ce n'était pas vrai, je m'en moque c'est vous pas moi, même si sa fait longtemps que j'essaye de la quitter. Tien en parlant de sa elle vous a dit qu'elle avait fait annuler la procédure de divorce ? Me déclara-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Mes jambes allaient lâcher, elle ne m'avait absolument rien dit a propos de l'annulation de son divorce. –A voir votre tête je suppose qu'elle ne vous en à pas parler.

J'étais blessé, comme si un trou béant dans ma poitrine venait de s'ouvrir. Même quand j'avais surpris Victoria et le salop qui a installé notre télévision il n'y avait pas si longtemps de ça dans notre lit. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il ce passe avec Bella mais ce qui est sur c'est que c'était terminé. Je partis de l'hôtel d'un pas rapide encore bouleverser par ce que je venais d'apprendre.

Arrivé dans mon petit chez moi je filais sous la douche pour me détendre, mais rien à faire tout mes muscles était crisper.

-C'est pas possible, je suis dans un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller. Dis-je pour moi-même. Après une bonne douche je décidais de me mettre en jogging et de rester torse nul. Je pris un bon pot de « Ben & Jerry » a la pistache et m'installai sur mon canapé devant Transformers 2.

* * *

><p><strong>Coucou tout le monde, j'espère que vous aller tous bien !<strong>

**Je suis désoler pour cette énorme retard mais il c'est passer des choses dans ma vie qui ont fais que je n'avais pas la tête à écrire. Mais voila le troisième chapitre et pour vous rassurer le quatrièmes est déjà commencer, mais je ne sais pas quand il sera poster peut être pendant les vacances qui sais !**

**Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que les deux précédents et j'espère qu'il vous à plût. Mais pour que je le sache il me faudrait un petit review.**

**Je vous embrasse et a bientôt.**


	5. Chapitre 4: Ignorance et libération

Chapitre 4 : Ignorance et Libération.

PVO Bella (Le retour).

Je quittais la maison soulagé d'avoir pu me confier aussi simplement à Edward hier. Arrivant a l'agence je fus estomaqué par ce qui ce déroulais devant mes yeux.

- Mais que ce passe-t-il ici ? La voix tremblante, j'espérai de tout cœur que ce que je voyais n'était pas réel.

- Bah c'est simple Isabella ! Monsieur Cullen a décidé de me charger de son dossier. Je regardai Edward assis au bureau de Lauren. L'incompréhension m'envahie. Cette pouffe avait un sourire qui s'étendait jusqu'aux oreilles, et _Lui ! _C'est yeux était noir de colère, il me regardait avec une telle haine que les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je fis demi-tour et couru à toute vitesse. Après un moment j'arrivais devant un petit bâtiment que je ne connaissais pas. Il y avait écrit en gros en rouge « Le grand Vainqueur », sûrement un nouveau restaurant dont la nourriture était infecte. Je décidai tout de même de rentrer dedans prise de curiosité.

- Ah ! Ma demoiselle aux deux pieds gauche, quelle bonne surprise de vous revoir ! Je sursautai, je n'avais pas vu arriver le grand brun, très costaud qui m'avait…, on va dire sauvé la vie, l'autre jour au supermarché quand j'avais trébuché à cause de ma légendaire maladresse.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. Je suis le gérant de ce pub, Emmett, se présenta-t-il tendant dans une main que je serrais, et vous c'est Isabella, si ma mémoire ne me joue pas des tours ?

- Oui c'est bien ça! Vous n'êtes pas encore atteint d'Alzheimer, souris-je pas tout à fait convaincue de son authenticité après les fait précédent.

- Ah une comique ! C'est de plus en plus rare de nos jours. Je pense que mon frère et toi devriez vous rencontrer. Ca ne te dérange pas si on se tutoie ? Avec un magnifique sourire, qui me sembla similaire à celui d'Edward. Je laissais tombé penser à lui me faisais mal.

- Non t'inquiète pas et appelle-moi Bella, je préfère. Et pourquoi voudrais-tu que je rencontre ton frère ? Ne comprennent pas où il voulait en venir.

- Il n'est pas très comique et célibataire, alors une belle jeune femme comme toi en plus le sens de l'humour… Bon je te sers quoi ?

- Un café au lait avec un sucre s'il te plait.

Pendant un bon moment, nous parlâmes de nos vies. J'appris donc qu'il était marié à une certaine Rosalie Hale et qu'elle était institutrice dans une école maternelle. Emmett avait un frère et une sœur qui était tous deux jumeaux et avaient 3 ans de moins que lui. Sa sœur ce nommait Alice et était fiancée au frère jumeau de sa femme, Jasper.

- Et mon frère ….. Tient le voila, EDWARD ! C'est alors que je me retournais et vit l'homme qui était apparemment son frère….Edward…Cullen…

- Edward je te présente … Commença Emmett ne sachant pas.

- Bella ! Cracha-t-il. Le dégoût se faisait sentir dans sa voix, Emmett ne pouvait pas le raté.

- Vous, vous connaissez !? Fronçant les sourcils, surpris.

- Heu…, Emmett j'ai vraiment aimé discuter avec toi mais, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je parte. Je te dois combien pour le café ?

- Oh mais rien du tout, cadeau de la maison. Il faudrait que tu viennes manger à la maison un de ces soirs pour que je te présente ma femme et le reste de la famille. Tien je te passe mon numéro. Il me tendit un bout de papier avec son numéro écrit en rouge.

-Heu… ouais, ok. A bientôt. Je tombais nez à nez avec Edward en me retournant pour partir. Il avait toujours cette colère dans les yeux dont j'ignorais la provenance. Je parti précipitamment du bar fuyant son regard.

Je marchais depuis quelques minutes, quand soudainement une main douce et chaude m'agrippa violemment le bras et m'obligea à faire volte face.

- Bella !

- Aïe ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Je peux savoir qu'elle mouche ta piquer ? Hier, tout allais bien, je t'ai fait confiance et dis des choses que je n'avais encore dis a personne et aujourd'hui, tu préfère cette pouf de Lauren, tu me regarde avec des airs furieux et moi je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es comme ça avec moi. Mais qu'est je bien pu faire ou dire pour mériter une tel haine de ta part.

-Quoi ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ?! Cria-t-il de plus en plus en colère, Je suis allé voir Jacob après que tu sois parti, et bizarrement il ma raconté une version assez intéressante figure toi.

QUOI ? Edward était allé voir Jacob ? Celui-ci ne m'avait rien dit hier soir… En même tant quand il est rentré a la maison il avait l'aire plutôt souriant, j'en avais conclut que sa secrétaire y était pour quelque chose mais peut-être que non…

-Mais … Mais pourquoi tu es allé le voir ? Tu n'a pas entendu ce que je t'ai dis ? Tu ne m'as pas crus ? dit moi…que t'a t'in dit au juste ?

J'avais peur, ça je pouvais le dire. J'avais vraiment peur de ce que Jacob avait pu lui dire… ou lui faire.

- Comment t'as pus me mentir, me manipuler, j'avais confiance en toi. C'est la première fois que je m'attache à quelqu'un aussi vite et toi tu m'utilise. Il ma dit toute la vérité et ça me dégoute. Je ne voyais toujours pas ou Edward voulait en venir, jamais je ne lui avais mentit.

- Com...Comment ? Jamais je ne t'ai mentit ! Je ne t'ai pas manipulé ! Je n'ai jamais manipulé personne ! Mais mince alors ! DIT MOI CE QU'IL T'A DIT ! Criais-je de désespoir.

- Ne me cris pas dessus comme ça en pleine rue ! Il ma dit que tu disais sa à tout le monde ! Que tu leur racontais cette histoire qu'il t' « avait forcé a te marié avec lui qu'il te frappait et tout et tout ! » Pour reprendre ses mots. Ah ! Et j'ai appris un nouveau truc ! Pourquoi tu ne ma pas dit que tu avais fait annulé ton divorce ? Débita-t-il de colère et d'impatience.

- Mais nom d'un chien Edward comment peux-tu être aussi crédule. Alors, premièrement ce n'est pas moi qui est fais annulé le divorce, c'est _lui_ qui est allé voir le juge et c'est encore _lui_ qui ma forcé à signer ce stupide papier. Et deuxièmement il n'y a qu'en toi que j'ai eu assez confiance pour faire savoir ce qui ce passe. Et crois le si tu veux mais c'est _lui_ qui te ment, qui t'utilise pour _me_ faire du mal. On dirait qu'il ne pense qu'à ça tout le temps me faire du mal et son plaisir personnel !

Je voulais qu'il me croit, je le voulais de tout cœur car c'était bien évidemment la vérité mais aussi parce qu'avec lui je me sentais bien, j'avais confiance en lui, enfin jusqu'à maintenant car je doutais à présent il était si facilement passé du coté de Jacob. Si lui n'avais pas confiance en moi pourquoi lui ferais-je confiance malgré que mon instinct me pousse à le faire. Me sentais-je bien avec lui ? Oui, mais pourquoi ? Je pense que se n'était pas pour de mauvaise raison, car j'aimais le coté physique de notre « relation » mais quand on avait fait que parler la première fois où je lui avais fait visiter l'hôtel je mettais d'abord sentit gêné puis libéré et le bonheur d'une vie normale avec quelqu'un de… Je revenais au moment présent je ne devais plus y penser.

-Et comment il s'y est pris pour te « forcer » à signer ? En mimant les guillemets.

-IL MA FRAPPER, VOILA TU ES CONTENT ?! Hurlais-je en sanglots et en atterrissant a genoux sur le béton de la rue, Crois-moi Edward, je t'en pris, c'est la vérité, ne tombe pas dans sont piège, ne fais pas comme moi c'est un poison douloureux, lent et mortelle, dis-je désespérer.

Edward s'accroupis pour être ma hauteur vu que j'étais maintenant assise sur le sol froid et humide. Il essuya mes larmes du bout des doigts, je ne bougeais pas par peur d'être rejeté. Il me prit alors dans ces bras je passais autour de son cou. Il nous releva et nous fis assoir sur banc qui logeais la rue, je remarquais les gens qui nous avais fixé pendant notre dispute que lorsqu'ils se remirent en mouvement et passèrent leurs chemin.

- Est-ce que tu me crois maintenant ? Demandais-je d'une voix anxieuse.

- Heu… oui. Désolé, il avait vraiment l'aire honnête, tellement sincère, sûr de lui, son expression était tellement convaincante tout le contraire de froide. Je vais aller lui dire deux mots à cet enfoiré, fit-il énervé, mais cette fois ce n'était heureusement pas contre moi mais contre Jacob et je supposais que c'était en aussi en partie contre lui. J'aurais du le voir venir j'ai été trop bête, je suis tellement désolé.

- Ce n'ai rien mais promet moi juste de ne pas retourner le voir, je pense que cela risquerais d'envenimer les choses. Répondis-je lui caressant la joue.

- Comment veux tu que je reste là alors qu'il te frappe et qu'il…Arh… cela m'horripile, me regardant dans les yeux. Je vis dans ces yeux trois chose à ce moment tout d'abord de la colère ensuite du regret mais il y avait autre chose, de plus profond, je n'aurais su dire quoi. Je savais qu'il mourrait d'envie d'aller lui en faire baver mais Jacob avais beaucoup trop de contacte et pas des plus honnête citoyen si je puis dire. Je ne voulais pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Edward par ma faute. Pas que je ne le crois pas en mesure de se battre, mais en moins de 2 il se retrouvait seule contre la bande de Jacob.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, quels arguments utilisés pour qu'il reste loin de tout cela. Tellement désespéré de ne pas savoir quoi lui dire j'avançais doucement mon visage près de sien. Je m'arrêtais à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres je préférais voir sa réaction s'il me repousserait ou pas. Mais je n'eu le temps de rien qu'il diminuait déjà la distance entre nos lèvres posant sa main droite sur ma nuque et m'embrassait passionnément passant directement la barrière de mes dents, nos langues commencèrent une salsa endiablé.

Mon cœur était fou il avait plusieurs ratés et battais a une vitesse tel que j'avais peur qu'il s'échappe de ma cage thoracique. Par manque de souffle (Fatalité humaine) nous stoppâmes notre baiser. A cause de l'intensité tel de son regard dans le mien je senti mes joue rougir intensément et ma culote s'humidifier tellement que mes idées n'étaient plus du tout catholique.

Sans dire mots nous commençâmes à marcher main dans la main. Plusieurs personnes nous regardèrent tantôt admiratif tantôt jalouse -évidemment toute des filles ! J'avais des envie de meurtre !- je tenais la main de mon apollon je sautais de joue intérieurement. Pour la première fois, de ma vie, je me sentais a ma place, entière, tout ceci m'était étranger j'étais avec un homme que j'appréciais énormément nous étions... nous étions juste …. Qu'étions-nous au juste l'un pour l'autre ? Des amis qui couche ensemble quand bon leur semble ? Non, je ne crois pas. Juste une relation professionnelle ? Non je pensais que cette phase on l'avais passé depuis bien longtemps. Mais alors… Qu'étions-nous ?

_-Réfléchi ma vielle ! _

_-Mais a quoi ? Tu sais toi ce qu'on est lui et moi ? _

Je me parlais à moi-même fallait vraiment être pas bien, sérieux ! Folle était le seul mot me venant à l'esprit.

_-Non, je te rassure tu n'es pas folle juste …. Mais je ne dis rien c'est a toi de trouver, c'est toi qui t'es mis dans cette merde toute seule. _

_-Je te rappelle que tu es ma conscience, donc une partie de moi. Alors si je suis dans la merde, toi aussi tu l'es et tu vas m'aider à en sortir, et me dire ce que tu sais sinon …. _

_-Oui bon d'un coter tu a raison, je suis toi. Mais tu vas faire quoi si je ne te le dit pas ? _

Il fallait que j'arrête je n'avais même pas entendu ce qu'avais dit Edward. Maintenant il me regardait d'un air inquiet.

- Bella, ça va ? Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ?

Je ne pouvais tout de même pas lui répondre : Ben non, je me disputais avec moi-même. Tu peux répéter ? Il penserait que j'étais folle comme moi quelques instants auparavant.

- Oui sa va, désoler j'étais dans mes pensés. Encore un peu perdu à cause de cette étrange discussion que je venais d'avoir avec ma sataner conscience.

-Et vous pensiez à quoi ou à qui mademoiselle Swan ? Me demanda-t-il en entourant ma taille de ses bras et en me regardant de ses fascinants yeux émeraude.

-Je …. Euh … ne pensais à rien de spécial ! Menti-je de peut de le faire fuir en lui disant la vérité.

-Tu ne sais pas mentir ma belle, aller tu peux tout me dire. S'exclama Edward en collant son front contre le mien sans couper la connexion de nos yeux.

-Je ne veux pas te faire fuir alors je préfère ne rien te dire. En baissant la tête

-Tu peux me faire confiance tu ne me feras fuir je te le promets, je resterais au près de toi jusqu'à ce que tu me renvoie. Bella … me dit-il en me releva le visage vers le sien. … Depuis que je tes rencontrer, je sais pas, je ressens toute sorte de chose, lorsque tu est loin de moi je me sens seul et vide et quand je suis avec toi j'ai qu'une envie c'est de tout le temps t'avoir dans mes bras et de t'embrasser jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, je ne serais te dire si c'est de l'amour ou non car de ce coter je ne suis pas un expert mais je sais juste que c'est plus une simple relation de travail ou d'amitié, sa va plus loin que sa. Me déclarât-il sans me quitter des yeux.

C'est comme si il avait lu en moi et qu'il essayait de me donner les réponses que j'attendais. Je ressens exactement la même chose que lui.

C'est alors que j'entourais sa nuque de mes bras et que je l'embrassais amoureusement, amoureusement ? C'est dont de sa que ma conscience voulait me faire comprendre ?! C'est que je suis amoureuse d'Edward ? Non c'est juste une attirance physique ! Enfin …

Après m'avoir raccompagné devant chez moi avec un agréable baiser il reparti me laissant seule chez moi avec mes questionnements plein la tête.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez tous bien depuis le temps … <strong>

**Je viens aujourd'hui vous poser ce début de chapitre pour vous faire patienter pour la suite. Je vous l'accorde j'avais abandonné ma fiction pendant un moment car d'un je n'avais plus de nouvelle de ma correctrice et il y a eu la reprise des cours mais aussi j'ai rencontré quelqu'un ) donc j'ai fait passer c'est choses en priorité mais la je suis de retour et bien décider à terminer ce chapitre et a en commencer d'autres. **

**Je tiens a vraiment m'excuser pour cette énorme retard, et j'espère que ce début de chapitre vous plaira. **

**Bonne journée et bonne lecture **


End file.
